Alvin and The Chipmunks: His Struggle
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: A week before Alvin and Brittany's wedding, everyone learns one of Tyler's deep secrets he has kept. When Tyler finds out, everyone sees parts of him they never saw before. Remember, this is based on a true story, so be considerate.
1. Chapter 1 Wondering the Truth

Alvin And The Chipmunks His Struggle

**Well, like I said, this is the story that will reveal one of the secrets Tyler has been holding. Please note a few things, what will be revealed is based on a Tyler I know, like I mentioned two or three stories ago, so be considerate. And, don't try to learn who the real one is even if Ross Bagdasarian may read this and wants to do something. I only know through his brother, and I don't think he would appreciate his life beening made into a story. He should be left alone, it is the least he deserves. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1 Wondering the Truth

Alvin and Brittany's wedding was two weeks away, both them as well as the rest of the family were busy getting everything ready for the big day. They had almost everything ready, they were going to marry in a small park with family and friends watching.

No tabloids, and no news reporters, just a simple quiet wedding. Alvin and Brittany also couldn't help but wonder when Simon and Theodore wre going to propose. They knew each of them loved Jeanette and Eleanor very much, but seemed as if they couldn't gather the courage.

Alvin and Brittany decided not to pressure them, but to let them go at their own pace. One day, Alvin and Brittany were going over the invitation returns, with their siblings helping. Brittany then grabbed Tyler's invite, and saw he had marked down he wasn't bringing a guest.

Brittany turned to Alvin and held up his invite. "Alvin, did Tyler ever say he was bringing someone to the wedding?". Alvin shook his head, "No, he's not bringing anyone, just himself". Brittany looked at the invite, she knew that Tyler had never had a special someone in his life, but it made her remember many things she noticed about Tyler in the years she knew him.

How a month ago, he stood there alone after being brought back to life, while they were hugging Alvin. How he would dodge questions they asked about his family, and that one night when she first met him, how he quoted his family "were" and "loved".

She turned back to Alvin, she had something on her mind that she thought she should ask him. "Alvin, is Tyler alone?". Alvin's head shot up instantly as he turned to look at Brittany. "What do you mean Britt?" he said, hoping Brittany wasn't going where he thought she was going.

"Tyler never talks about his family, and when he does mentions them, he refers them in past tense, as if they aren't alive". Alvin looked down, hidding his face, "I don't know, he never told me anything about that".

Alvin knew that was a lie right there, but he promised Tyler he wouldn't tell anyone. "You would think Tyler would tell us something like that" said Simon as he helped Jeanette with the invites, "we've known him almost three years, he would tell us".

"Tyler's not that kind of person" said Alvin. "He's just a very private guy, the kind that doesn't like to talk about personal things. It is probably all a misunderstanding" he said as he continued through the through the pile of envolops.

"That may be true" added Jeanette, " but Brittany has a point. Tyler always seemed to avoid questions we asked about his family, that is a bit odd". "I'm sure there is nothing wrong" Alvin said, trying to drop the matter.

"Tyler is coming tomorrow, maybe we can talk to him about it then" said Eleanor. Alvin's head shot up, "No" he almost yelled. Everyone looked at Alvin, shocked at the sudden out burst. "We should let things be" he said as he looked back down at his work. "We should just leave it and not talk to him about it".

Brittany eyed Alvin curiously, she could tell he was hiding something, but knew she wouldn't get a word out of him. "He's you brother Alvin, and that makes him our brother. Family have to help each other, even if they don't want it".

Alvin looked right a Brittany, giving another try to avoid the whole issue, "One thing you learn as a Prime though is that somethings, you have to let things get solved on their own. This is one of those cases". "Tyler has done so much for us though" said Theodore, "we should try to return the favour".

"Unless he asks" said Alvin, "I don't think we should get involved in his personal life". "Even when he may be lonely or in any kind of trouble" said Brittany placing her hands on her hips. "Exactly" said Alvin, as he stood up.

"We should let things be with Tyler, and we repect his choice not to tell us anything that he feels he shouldn't talk about". Alvin then walked out of the kitchen before anyone could get the last word in. Leaving his brothers and the chipettes sitting there, looking at each other.

"We aren't done talking about this subject are we?" said Simon as he looked at Brittany. "Not even" she replied as she got up. "Tyler has been hiding something for years, and he has done so much for us without asking for anything in return. It is time we returned the favour".

"Maybe Alvin's right" said Jeanette looking at her sister, "If Tyler doesn't want to discuss anything like that, then we shouldn't ask". "Tyler though has helped us with all of our problems without us asking for him to" Brittany replied, "Who knows, he might open up to us".

"Lets not forget one thing though" said Simon, "Tyler has managed to keep whatever secret he is keeping for the last three years. If he ever did want to tell us, he would have already". Brittany then crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Tyler is family though, I think we all reached a point where we are comfortable to reveal any secrets we have to each other. Alvin was comfortable enough to reveal to Tyler he wanted to marry me, and even when we first met, I was a little hesitant, but I told him I had feelings for Alvin".

Everyone remained silent, everyone had good points, but they didn't know what was the right choice, ask Tyler or leave it alone. "We won't know if we don't try" said Brittany, breaking the silence, "At least if we try, Tyler knows he can tell us anything in the future. He is part of our family now, we should try and help him in whatever way we can".

Brittany then looked over everyone, "Do you all support me?" They all looked at each other, pondering it over, then turned to Brittany and gave a nod. "Thanks" said Brittany as she stood up to collect all the invites everyone had finished.

Later that night, everyone was in bed. Alvin and Brittany still slept in seperate rooms because of the space limitations of the house. Alvin laid in his bed, his brothers fast asleep, but he remained awake. His mind was going over Tyler, if they started to ask him about his family, it would just bring all the pain back again.

He knew that it wasn't good for Tyler to hold back all the emotions he was feeling all these years, but he had to respect Tyler's wishes. He laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. Of all the good Tyler had done in his life, his parents had to do what they did.

Alvin could only imagin how he might feel if he was in Tyler's postion. Alvin felt his eyes slowly begin to close, as his thoughts revolved around Tyler and his family. "Alvin", his eyes darted open, as he quickly sat up and tuned to the source of the voice.

There standing a foot away, was Brittany, wearing her pink pajamas, with his auburn hair that was usually in a pony tail hanging down to her shoulders. Alvin felt his heart race, she was so beautiful, even if it was just casual clothing.

"Sorry, did I wake you" she said giving an innocent smile. Alvin smiled back as he shook his head, "No, I was just thinking". Brittany slowly walked over to Alvin and sat down infront of him. "I'm sorry about us drilling you about Tyler, we just feel like he needs our help".

Alvin put his hand on Brittany's cheek. "It is no problem, whatever Tyler's problem is, I'm sure he will reveal it in time. For now though, I think we should let him be". Brittany smiled as she looked towards Alvin's brothers, "Are they asleep?" she said quietly "Yeah, why?' said Alvin looking at Brittany confused.

Brittany gave Alvin a suductive smile as she moved in and kissed him. Alvin fell back as he wrapped his hands around Brittany. But he quickly collected himself and pulled away from Brittany. "Brittany, like I said a few months ago, I don't think it is a good idea to do this in the same room with my brothers".

Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes and gave a nod, "Would you settle for just laying togeather". Alvin gave Brittany a smile as he lifted his covers. Brittany climbed in with her back facing Alvin as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, almost like they were a sheild that covered her whole body.

Alvin and Brittany slowly began to feel their eyes get heavy as they drifted to sleep. A few hours later, Brittany woke to find she was lying on top of Alvin's chest while Alvin had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She slowly looked up to see Alvin slowly opening his eyes.

"I can lay like this forever" said Brittany as she listened to Alvin's breathing. "So can I" he said as he kissed the top of Brittany's head. Brittany turned to the clock and sat up, "Hey" said Alvin, "I thought you said you could lay like that forever".

She then turned to Alvin, giving a playish smile, I would, but if we fall asleep again, then you brothers will wake up and see us. And they and Dave will probably assume what happened". Alvin gave a small nod, realizing she had a point.

"And besides, Tyler is coming tormorrow, and we don't want to seem sleepy togeather. He will probably piece it togeather". "Nothing can hide from him" said Alvin nodding in agreement, "he's to sharp". Brittany then went up to Alvin and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tommorow then" she said as she turned for the door. "Good night Britt" Alvin said as he leaned back in bed, "Good night Alvin" she said as she walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking the Burning Question

Chapter 2 Asking the Burning Question

The next morning, the door bell rang as everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the door just as Dave was just opening it. "Tyler" they all yelled as they jumped onto Tyler and hugged him. "Two seconds, I think that is a new record" Tyler laughed as he gently patted each of them.

Dave extended his hand as Tyler reach out and shook it, "Good to see you Dave" said Tyler as he carefully moved into the living room with the chipmunks still holding on to him. As soon as Tyler sat down on the couch, they all hopped off.

Tyler then placed his duffle bag of belonging next to the couch, as he turned to the rest of the chipmunks, "So, is everything almost set?". "Almost" said Brittany as she sat down, "It is all the little things we have to take care of now".

"Like trying to find the boys a good suit" said Dave as he looked towards the boys. "Hey" said Alvin, "were chipmunks, it's hard to find a suit that makes us look good, not that we already don't". Brittany rolled her eyes aas she smiled and slowly shook her head. "Can't you just snap your fingers and make one?" said Dave. Alvin and Tyler looked at each other and shook their heads. "He just doesn't get it" said Tyler as he looked back at Dave. Dave just sighed as he got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Well, for whatever reason you can't, you guys need a suit, so we should get ones now since Tyler is here". He then turned towards Tyler, "You don't mind watching the girls for a while. Claire has left for the day, and won't be back until four".

Tyler looked back at the chipettes with a smile, "Oh, I don't know" he said chuckling, "Me alone with these girls, I don't stand a chance". The chippettes giggled as Tyler turned back to Dave, "It's no problem". "Alright boys" said Dave as he opened the door.

The boys then ran out the door as Dave shut the door behind him. Tyler then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out another history book and sat down and began to read. "Feel free to watch tv" said Tyler, "I'll be occupied with this book for a while".

"That's okay" said Brittany, "I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything?" Tyler just shook his head with his eyes still in his book. "I'm good, thanks though". Brittany then turned to Jeanette and Eleanor. "Do you two want to help me in the kitchen?" The both looked at each other confused, but followed Brittany into the kitchen.

They followed Brittany behind the cupboard until they were out of sight from Tyler. Brittany then quickly turned around and looked at her sisters.

"I think we should ask Tyler now" she said quietly so that Tyler wouldn't hear them. "I don't know" said Jeanette, "maybe we should respect Tyler's privacy. It's his choice not to tell us, we should honour that".

Brittany walked up to her sister, and looked right into her eyes. "You guys said that you had my back, why the sudden change in heart". Jeanette looked down at the floor, as well as Eleanor. "It is not that we don't" said Eleanor, "we just aren't comfortable asking Tyler a question that is very personal to him".

"I not comfortable either" said Brittany, "but I just feel that we should at least try and ask Tyler, to let him know we are here for him, and that he can trust us with anything". Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, knowing that Brittany had a point.

"Do you have my back" said Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor turned to their sister and gave a nod. Brittany smiled and gave them a hug, then they turned and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

They sat down on the couch with Tyler still reading his history book. "Is that a good book?" said Jeanette nervously. Tyler gave a nod as he continued reading. "It is about how Canada helped liberate the Neatherlands in World War 2".

The chipettes looked at each other, wondering who would ask. Then Brittany took a deep breath and looked at Tyler, "Tyler, can we ask you a question?". Tyler looked up from his book and smiled, "You just did".

They all chuckled nervously as they looked at Tyler. "This question is a serious one about you". Tyler raised his eyebrows as he continued to smile. "That is a bit of a change from you guys, but I will try and answer it the best I can".

Brittany took another deep breath and then asked the question, "Are you alone?" Tyler looked at them confused. "I'm here with you guys, I don't think that would be considered alone" he said. "No" replied Brittany, "I mean, do you not have a family or anyone in your life".

Tyler's bright smile suddenly disappeared as his face took a serious tone. "What do you mean?" he said quietly. "Don't you have a family? a father, a mother. Everytime we asked you about them, you would always avoid the question or change the subect".

Tyler remained quiet, just staring at the floor, then he stood up and slowly turned to look at the chipettes. "That is a question I cannot answer" he said, with no emotion in his voice. "Tyler" said Brittany standing up, "We've known each other for three years, and in that time, you've hepled us with so much, we just want to see if we can return the favour".

"You've always been there for all of us" said Jeanette, "We just want to see we can help you with all your problems" finished Eleanor. Tyler gave them a small smile, "You all have good hearts, you make good Prime's, but you don't owe me anything, what I did was because I care about all of you".

"And we care about you" said Brittany, "That is why we are asking this". Tyler just looked down, "And it is the one thing I can't answer". "Tyler, you know you can tell us anything, we are here for you, we're your family". Tyler's face then burned with anger, as he gave them a cold stare that made them almost shrivel in fear.

"Don't ever say I can tell you anything. If I have something to say I will say it" he said, his voice very close to a yell. Everyone looked at Tyler in fear, this was the first time they had ever seen him display any rage. Tyler then gave them a appologetic look, "Please don't say those word, I can't bear to hear them again".

"Again?" said Brittany, "we never said that until now". Tyler just raised his hands, slowly shaking his head. "Please, don't take it personally, I ment no disrespect". The chipettes looked at Tyler, with concern and worry. His odd attitude only confirmed that he was hiding something.

"Tyler, what happened to you" said Brittany with deep concern, hoping that Tyler might open up. Tyler just looked at them, they almost gasped when they saw what looked like a tear forming in his eye, but they managed to hide their reaction.

Tyler just shook his head, "No, sorry, I can't, I can't tell you". He then walked over to the front door. "I need to go for a bike ride, I'll see you later". "Wait Tyler" yelled Brittany as Tyler closed the door behind him, almost a slam.

Brittany then turned to her sisters with a worried look on their faces. "He is hiding something" Brittany said in disbelief. "Did you see how angery he seemed to get? especially when you told him he could tell us anything".

"That was scary" said Eleanor, her hands shaking. "Whatever is happening, it must be bad" Brittany said looking back at the front door. "But I think I can still figure out what is happening". "Didn't you just see how Tyler reacted to those question. If we ask more, he is lieable to explode" said Jeanette.

"I don't intend to be asking Tyler, I intend to get the answers from Alvin". "Alvin?" said Jeanette and Eleanor in unison, "What would he know" said Jeanette, "If Tyler didn't tell us, what makes you think he ever told Alvin".

Brittany gave her sisters a small smile, "Didn't you see how determined he was to have us not ask Tyler anything. He knows something about Tyler, and obviously, he is keeping it from us to".

"Maybe we should just leave it" said Jeanette, "how are you going to trick a Prime into revealing a secret". "Just follow my lead tonight at dinner" said Brittany. "Alvin may be a Prime, but it doesn't mean he can't be tricked". Brittany then retreated to her room while Jeanette and Eleanor just shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3 The True Pain Behind The Man

Chapter 3 The True Pain Behind the Man

Later that day, Dave and Claire sat with the chipmunks eating their meals. Tyler still hadn't returned, which made Alvin curious. Tyler would never leave for a long period of time without letting them know. "Did Tyler say where he was going?" said Dave as he ate his super.

"No" replied Brittany, "he just said he was going for a bike ride, that was the last time we saw him". Dave gave a shrug as he continued eating. Brittany wanted to tell them what really happened, but she couldn't with Alvin right there.

Brittany had to think of a excuse to get Alvin out of the room so she could set her plan in motion, then a idea hit her. She turned to Alvin and gave him a sweet smile. "Alvin, I'm getting a little cold, can you go to my room and get me another shirt?" Alvin stared at Brittany, "I can increase the temptrature in the room if it is to cold" he said.

Brittany just shook her head, "I just prefer another shirt, can you go grab it for me Alvin?". He got up with a sigh as he jumped off the table and ran for her room. As soon as he was out of sight, Brittany turned to everyone. "Listen quickly, we tried to ask Tyler something but he wouldn't answer it. I have a feeling Alvin knows the answer, but we have to trick him, so please follow my lead" as she turned to the door to wait for Alvin.

Dave just shook his head, not understanding what she just said, "What?" he said confused. "Just follow my lead" said Brittany.

She then heard Alvin running back towards the kitchen as she turned back to everyone. "So, we talked to Tyler today, and told us about his family" "And what did he say?" said Dave, still not knowing about what was going on. "It is just so horrible" she said, trying to sound serious. As soon as she said that she heard Alvin jump beside her.

She looked at him to see his eyes wide in shock. "Wait" he said, "He told you everything, about how they try and control everything and what they did to him". "Ha" said Brittany, "I knew you were hiding something". Alvin looked away, realizing he had been had.

"Wait" added Dave, "what's going on?" Brittany look towards Dave. "We noticed that Tyler never seemed to talk about his family. We tried to talk to him about it today, but he took off, so we tricked Alvin into revealing it".

Alvin's eyes widen in horror as he looked back at Brittany, "You asked him?" Brittany gave a small nod as Alvin put his hand on his head, "This is bad" he said as he sat down. "Alvin" said Brittany sitting beside him and grabbing his paw.

"What is Tyler hiding about his family that is so sensitive to him? were they killed by Megatron?" Alvin looked at Brittany. "I can't tell you, I promised him I wouldn't". "Alvin" said Dave leaning further into the table, "I think you should tell us if this is a serious issue for Tyler".

Alvin looked to see all eyes on him, and knew there was no way he could get out of this. He looked down and gave a loud sigh "Alright, but you have to promise you will never go to Tyler with this". Everyone gave a nod as Alvin took a deep breath, "First of all, Tyler's parents aren't dead, they are very much alive. They just don't want anything to do with him".

Everyone's eyes widened at what Alvin just said. "Why don't they want anything to do with him?" said Eleanor as everyone leaned close to Alvin, not wanting to miss a word. "The only way to make you all understand is to tell you from the begining of where it started".

Everyone made themselves comfortable as Alvin took another deep breath.

"When Tyler was in second grade, a family member in his mom's side passed away. His mom took it very hard and developed a secret drinking and smoking habit. She would become drunk and depressed, and would yell at him, his brother, and his father over little issues like being two minutes late, why the family car had to go in for maintance, why a teacher was late in giving back school work, small stupid things like that. It was hard on Tyler, at least two or three times a week, she would be in those depressed moods".

Alvin took a pause, remembering everything Tyler told him. "Tyler said that the most annoying thing about it is she would constantly make up stories in her head, then she would think they were true. Tyler said that she would always pester him saying she wished he would talk to her and that he could tell her anything, but Tyler never had anything to hide, and that drove him crazy. There were times she assumed he was doing drugs or something like that when he never did".

Brittany then looked at her sisters in realiztion, "That is why he got so angry when we said that" as her sisters nodded in agreement.

But Alvin wasn't finished. "Everytime when he or his brother seemed slightly out of character, she would be on their backs for hours asking them what's wrong, using that same line, "I wish you would talk to me", even when there was nothing wrong. So Tyler had to teach himself to seem positive, no matter what, and it worked, she stayed off his back about that. That is how he always seems so happy, he just made himself feel happy all the time to avoid his mom's questioning".

Alvin was feeling like he was doing something very wrong, but he knew there was no turning back. "He was also little slow in getting a job, he wanted to wait until he found the perfect one until he could become a cop. He didn't want to be working in a returaunt, he didn't see himself cooking or asking people for their orders. When his mom was in her depressions, she would pester him about how he should be working". Everyone was silent, unable to believe what they were hearing.

"He finally did get a job working at a hardware store, where he quickly earned the respect of his co-workers with his hard work and great behavior. When he got the job, he was happy, because he though that his mom would finally be off his back, sadly though, that wasn't the case. He was working a lot of weekends, and his boss had a illness, so Tyler would fill in for him, which he never mind. When his mom went into her depressions though, she would yell at him saying that he was working to much".

Alvin ran his paws through his hair. "That really made Tyler mad because she was the one always pestering him to get a job. Tyler would then say that it is not up to him when he works, and that he knew how much he might have been working when he took the job, but she wouldn't listen. She would just continue yelling at him, but he would never yell back, he stayed calmed and rational".

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, about all the suffering Tyler had went through, but it was about to get worse.

"Tyler told his parents when he entered high school that he planned to become a cop. They were supportive, but he later discovered that they weren't, that they only thought that it was a wild idea like a little boy wanting to be an astronaut. When Tyler turned sixteen, he joined a auxillary policing unit to get expirence, that was when his parents started to voice their disaproval. His dad wanted him to do work with his family, and in his mom's own words, she said, "I don't think you can become a cop, you don't have what it takes". That really angered Tyler, but he never said a word back, he kept his mouth shut".

"Didn't they know what he was?" said Jeanette quietly. Alvin slowly shook his head. "No, but Tyler said it wouldn't matter to them. They thought Tyler should have stayed and work the family buisness. But Tyler really wanted to be a cop, it was his dream. After he turned nineteen, he was accepted into the RCMP training accademy. Two days before he was going to leave, he went for a bike ride, as a farewell tour around his home county.

When he came back about three hours later, his mom was again in her depressed moods. Tyler kept positive as he went onto his computer to go over his acceptance form. His mom then came up to him and said you shouldn't be going. Tyler just simply said it is my life to run now and that it was my choice.

Tyler then told me he and his mom got into a heated arguement. At the end, she said, "Get out of this house you worseless, self-centred excuse for a son. You care only about youself and not you family, you are not welcome back here ever again". At that point, Tyler snapped, and he just left the house without saying goodbye. I have a feeling something more happened there, but he didn't get into details".

Everyone wiped away tears from their eyes, realizing the true pain Tyler was going though. "When was the last time he saw them?" Theodore said sadly. "A month after that battle in Egypt" Alvin said looking down. "That was four years ago" Brittany said horrified.

Alvin looked down, "Tyler enjoys his job as a cop, but everyday, it reminds him what he lost because of it" Alvin said sadly. "How come he told you?" said Brittany wiping away the tears. "When you were in your coma, I felt so alone, that Tyler told me to help me realize I wasn't. He wasn't comfortable telling me it, but he felt he had to".

"Its so sad" said Eleanor as tears ran down her face. "We are the only family Tyler has left" said Alvin quietly, "He has no one else in his life, and he has no way of contacting other family members. He is utterly alone. His whole life, he did everything his parents asked. He worked hard in school and work, never was like the average teenager doing drugs and etc. But to him, it felt like his parents thought it wasn`t enough.

He does one thing for his own reasons, and they considered him selfish and disrespectful. Tyler told me one of the things his mother used to yell at him was that he never showed her respect. He told me that if she knew how much he held back, all his anger, rage, and the words he wanted to say to her, she wouldn't be saying that.

Everyone remained silent, now realizing why Tyler never talked about his family. Without saying another word, Alvin got up, and slowly walked into the living room, feeling as if he just betrayed his brothers trust. Everyone followed, wipping away the last of their tears.

"Alvin" said Brittany as she sat down beside him, "why didn't Tyler ever talk to us about this?" Alvin looked back at her. "We all know Tyler. He is one of those people that aren't comfortable sharing their feelings. He never liked sharing his problems with other people. As far as he is concerned, they are his problems and nobody elses".

Everyone sat in the living room, silent, now knowing the truth about Tyler. Alvin looked down, with his paws in his face as he groaned in regret. "I just betrayed Tyler's trust" Alvin said quietly, "what have I done?" Brittany placed her paw on Alvin's shoulder.

"It is our fault Alvin, we forced you to tell us". Alvin reached for his shoulder and placed his paw on top of Brittany's. Alvin then looked to the floor and saw Tyler's duffle bag still sitting next to the couch. "Maybe we should move his bag into the bedroom for when he gets back" he said quietly looking at Dave.

Dave gave a small nod as he got up and reached for the bag. Dave picked up the bag and started to walk towards the spare room room when something fell out of the bag with the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone instantly turned to Dave and saw a picture frame laying on the ground. Dave slowly picked it up and stared at it. "What is it Dave?" said Claire from her seat. Dave slowly walked over to the couch still staring at the photo and set it down on the coffee table.

Everyone walked over to the front of the photo to see the image. As soon as Alvin saw it, he looked down, "That's his family" he said quietly. Everyone studied the photo closely, they saw Tyler standing there, a young sixteen year old, and beside him, his brothers and parents.

Each of them with big smiles on their faces, looking happy. "They were all close like we are" said Alvin, "until that one day". Alvin hopped over to the picture and waved his paw over it, causing the broken glass to repair itself.

The picture then lifted into the air and went back into the duffle bag. Alvin remained still for a moment, then started to walk to his room. "I'm calling it a night" he said as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Everyone remained where they were seated, all quiet and holding back tears. The night was still young, but they all felt exhuasted from the emotional drain. Slowly, everyone went to their rooms getting ready for bed, but as soon as Brittany was ready, she walked out of her room.

"Brittany, where are you going?" said Eleanor from her bed. Brittany stopped at the door and looked back at her sisters. "I just made Alvin reveal something very personal about his brother. I'm going to spend the night with him to comfort him".

Brittany then walked out of her room and went over to the chipmunks. She slowly walked in and saw the Simon and Theosore were burried under their covers. She silently went over to Alvin's bed and jumped up on it. She could see Alvin on his side looking at the wall.

Brittany walked over beside Alvin, he turned and saw Brittany standing there. Before he could say anything, she gestured for Alvin to stay quiet as she climbed under the covers and snuggled close to Alvin. They quicly gave each other a kiss before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**If any of you have questions about the real Tyler, ask me and I will see what I can answer.**


	4. Chapter 4 No Longer a Secret

Chapter 4 No Longer a Secert

Brittany slowly opened her eyes to bright sun light shining into the room. She slowly got up and looked down at Alvin. He was sound asleep, with a light snore escaping his nose. She gave a small annoyed sigh, hoping that Alvin doesn't snore while they are married.

Brittany turned and looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. Knowing that everyone one was probalbly going to sleep in for a while, she slowly got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room so as not to wake anyone up.

She walked out into the hall and heard snoring and heavy breathing coming from everyone's rooms except Tyler's.

Brittany felt her heart race in fear as she slowly walked over to the door and peered in. Her heart sank as she saw a empty bed, with no sign of anyone being in it. "I hope Tyler isn't really mad at us for what we asked him" she said to herself as she turned for the kitchen.

Brittany felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she slowly walked down the hall. She entered the kitchen and went for one of the cupboards when she heard a voice almost making her jump out of her skin, "Good Morning".

Brittany almost felt like she jumped out of her skin. She quickly jumped around and saw Tyler standing at the enterance of the kitchen with his famed smile on his face. "Tyler" she said as she put her hand over her heart trying to calm herself, "you almost gave me a heart attack". Tyler chuckled, "Well, they always say that a good scare is a good way to wake up in the morning".

He then opened the fridge and grabed some milk and poured himself a glass.

"I'm sorry how mean and rude I might have been yesterday. I don't know what came over me". He then took a drink of his milk as he sat down at the centre pantry with Brittany. "We should be sorry" said Brittany as she put her paw on Tyler's hand.

"We were asking questions that we shouldn't have. We should have just left it alone". Tyler gave Brittany a gental smile, "You were just trying to help, there is no crime in that". "Still" said Brittany sadly, "we were invading your privacy. I hope you can forgive us".

Tyler's smile grew, "There is nothing to be sorry for, but if it will help you feel better, I forgive you" he said with a chuckle. Brittany felt relief wash over her as she smiled at Tyler and hugged his hand. Tyler then used his other hand to gently pat her.

Brittany slowly pulled away as Tyler looked down at her, "I'm just glad you can be here for our wedding" Brittany said smiling. "Well I have to" said Tyler with a chuckle, "As I understand, the best man has to attend the wedding. Plus, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm always here for you guys"

"So are we" said Brittany as she turned back to the cupboards, "Unlike your parents". Brittany eyes widened as she suddenly put her paws to her mouth realizing what she just said. She slowly turned hopping Tyler missed what she said, but she instead saw Tyler eyeing her, his smile gone. "What did you say?" he said as he leaned closer to Brittany.

"I said we are here for you" she said nervously as she turned to look away from him. Tyler got up and walked around the pantry so that he was again infront of Brittany, "You said something else after that" said Tyler as he kneeled down so he was face to face with Brittany.

"You said "Unlike your parents", why would you say that?" he said looking right into her eyes. Brittany felt herself shiver at Tyler's cold stare as she tried to think of a reason. "It was just a slip of the tounge" she said, hoping that she could trick Tyler.

"No" he said shaking his head, "In all the years I've known you, you never had a slip of the tounge. You wouldn't have said that unless", Then his eyes widened in horror and his face burning red with anger, "Unless you knew what happened" he said coldly.

"Tyler" said Brittany in a pleading tone, "You don't understand what happened. You see, we-" but she was cut off by Tyler, "How much do you know?" he said, his voice dripping with venom. "Tyler, please" she begged, "How much Brittany?" he said again, his voice getting louder and his face turning more red every second.

Brittany then looked down, "All of it, from when it all started to when they kicked you out of their lives". Tyler slowly stood up, looking straight a head, his breathing becoming more heavy as he clentched his fist.

"Tyler, I want you to know it isn't Alvin's fault. We all tricked him into telling us. When we found out the truth, you had no idea how bad we felt".

Tyler just walked over to one of the columns at the kitchen entrence, then without warning, he sent his fist flying into the column, tearing it apart. Brittany covered her face as dust spewed across the kitchen.

She uncovered her face in time to see Tyler walking over to the fridge and sent his fist flying into the door, causing the whole front end to bend inward all the way to the back panel. Brittany stood there, absolutly still in shock and fear at what she saw infront of her.

Everyone came running out of their rooms to see what all the noise was, as soon as they saw the carnage, they froze. "Tyler" said Dave, "what did you do?". Tyler looked right at them, giving them a glare that made them all feel as if their blood turned to ice.

Tyler then went straight for them, but before it seemed like he would attack them, he just shoved Dave and Claire out of his way and martched out the front door, slaming it with such force, that nearby picture frames jumped off the wall.

Everyone turned to the kitchen and saw Brittany sitting there, absolutly still, her eyes wide with horror. Alvin quickly waved his hand, returning the kitchen back to it's original state before Tyler snapped.

He slowly walked up to Brittany, who was still motionless. He kneeled down and looked right into her eyes. "What happened Britt?" he said as he gently grabed her paws and stroked them. Brittany remained still, then she blinked and slowly looked towards Alvin.

"I'm so sorry Alvin. It just slipped out, I didn't ment to tell him" she said as she fell into his arm crying.

Alvin's eyes widened as he slowly stood up, helping Brittany to her feet. "He knows I told everyone didn't he" he said quietly. Brittany looked down and gave a small nod. Alvin sighed as he gently hugged Brittany.

"It was scary, I never saw Tyler like that, ever". She slowly pulled away from Alvin and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry" she said tears running from her eyes, "now he may never trust us again". Alvin shook his head, "It's not the trust I'm worried about right now, it's the renaka".

Everyone looked at Alvin confused, "Renaka?" said Dave walking up to Alvin. He gave a a nod, "Yes, I wasn't aware of it until I became a Prime, but every Prime has one power that is never used. It is means Dragon's Wrath. It is a very dangerous power, so dangerous, that we have to make a kind of mental barrier to isolate it. When a Prime goes under great emotion distress, it makes the barrier unstable. If the barrier fails, the power is unleashed and a Prime becomes a locomotive, destroying everything. They have no control over themselves and will just kill and kill".

Everyone just stood there, frozen in fear. "The only way to cure a Prime is if another Prime intergrates his spark with him. It is very painful, and very dangerous". Alvin then stood up, and walked towards the front door.

The door opened as Alvin stepped outside with everyone else following. "I have to find Tyler, but I have no idea where he went". "Can't you sense where he is?" said Simon coming up behind his brother. Alvin shook his head, "When Tyler doesn't want to be found, he won't make it easy".

Alvin looked up into the sky as he ran his hands through his hair. "Alvin" said Brittany coming up and putting her hand on his shoulder, "We should help you, it is our fault this happened, now we should try and fix what we did".

Alvin looked down and and sighed in fruastation, "I don't even know where to start looking" he said quietly. "Well, we better start looking, you don't want to be at the wedding without your best man do you" she said giving Alvin a gental smile.

Alvin looked back at Brittany with a smile forming on his face, "Then you guys start searching the city, I will look around the rest of the world, and we'll call each other if we find him". Everyone gave a nod as Alvin flew up into the air and disappeared out of sight.

"Alright guys" said Dave as he retreated back into the house, "lets freshen up and find Tyler". Everyone ran back into the house and quickly got dressed for the day, hoping to find Tyler and help him through his ordeal before it was to late.


	5. Chapter 5 Tyler's Pain

Chapter 5 Tyler's Pain

A red and blue transport truck with flames on the front drove up to the edge of a cliff side. It stopped just before the drop and remained still. After about a minute, it turned into a mangle of metal as it slowly began to stand, into the form of Tyler in his robotic form.

Hydralics hiss and gears groaned as he stood up straight. He looked out over the city, trying to calm himself from the anger and hate building up inside him. "Why must these things happen to me" he said quietly as he brought his giant metal hand to his head.

"Is this punishment for what I did to Sarah?, or for how I acted when I was just a young kid?". Tyler looked back out over the city, thoughts running through his head. "I'm not that person anymore. I've changed, I've grown. I was alone in public school, an outcast. No friends other than Jordan and Sarah. And what I did to Sarah was for her protection".

Tyler then heard what sounded like a mob. Voices filling the air like at a big stadium. Tyler then realized that it wasn't a group of people, it was painful memoirs resurfacing after so many years. All he heard were the voices as he held his hands to his head, trying to block them out as one voice stood out above the rest.

"Leave you pathetic excuse for a son. I don't want to see your face here ever again". "Fine, I'm going to walk out that door, and you can look at it for the rest of your miserable drunk filled days and know I will not be coming back through it".

Tyler held his hands tight agianst his head, groaning in agony as the memoires continued. "Hey Tyler, seen any of the hot girls in our class lately. Don't they just make you hot". "We're only in grade 7 you moron. Don't you think you are a bit young to be thinking that".

"Why should we listen to a freak like you. You don't like anything". "Freak" yelled a whole class. "You must do drugs if you aren't like us, or you are uneveolved". "Assholes, iedereen assholes. Ik hoop u al verrotting".

"See, look at yourself talking in that stupid dutch language. Join society idiot. Probably why teachers pick on you". "ZWIJG, OPGESLOTEN IEDEREEN".

Tyler continued to hold his head, wanting desprately to stop the memoires, but soon he heard one voice that made him fall to his knee's. "Please" yelled Tyler as he held his head, "I can't bear to hear it". But it all seemed to yell out in his head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK". "Wait Sarah, just let me explain". "I don't need you to explain, I need to to stay away from me". "Sarah, please. You have no idea the danger your in now". "The only danger I'm in is being near you".

"Sarah, it's still me, nothing has changed. I'm still the same man I was". "Your not a man, your a freak, a freak". "Sarah, don't make me do this. I don't want to, but I will". "SOMEBODY HELP ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME". "SARAH, WAIT. SARAH".

The voices soon started to fade from Tyler's head as he moved his hands away. He slowly got back to his feet.

Tyler looked up into the orange sky as the sun slowly began to set over the city. "If I'm suppose to be regreting all the descions I've made in life, the truth is I don't. I took actions I thought were necassary. I'm not going to have it all undone".

Tyler then slowly looked back out over the city, remaining still for a few minutes. "I've lost so much, I'm not about to lose the only thing I have left. One day, they will know everything. I can't keep these secrets from them forever, they deserve to know".

Tyler then looked down at the ground, and gave a small chuckle, "Well Sarah, it looks like you were right. Holding it all back would make me burst one day. I just wish it wasn't infront of them". Tyler gave a sad sigh as he slowly shook his head. "I wish you were here with me, but you don't even know I exist anymore. Your safe though, that is all I want for you now".

Tyler remained where he was standing as the sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon. He just remained where he was, as he tried to calm his emotions again. He didn't want to feel anymore pain. He was tried of it, he just wanted it to end.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgivness

Chapter 6 Forgiveness

It was now getting late at night, the sun was setting on the horizon, sending a bright orange glow over the whole city. Dave, Claire and the chipmunks had been searching all day, with no word from Alvin, or Tyler. Everywhere was getting worried, they saw no sign of Tyler that whole day.

They were all worried, in the whole time they knew Tyler, he never showed any anger. He always seemed happy, never in any emotional pain. Claire sat in the car with the chipmunks while Dave talked to a cop outside.

"It's not your fault" Claire said turning to Brittany, "You had no idea what was really going on with Tyler". Brittany just looked down sadly as Jeanette and Eleanor gently hugged their sister. "I should have just listened to Alvin" she said quietly, "I just wanted to help Tyler so much, I didn't consider anything else".

Brittany wiped away a tear as she looked back at Claire. "He's our closest friend, and I hurt him. I put him through everything that his parents put him through. He doesn't deserve it". "He didn't deserve what his parents did to him" said Eleanor.

"It's like what Alvin said" added Jeanette, "he worked hard his whole life to achieve his best, and his parents acted like it wasn't enough". "Alvin also said we were the only family he had left" said Brittany, "and we broke his trust".

Suddenly the door opened as Dave stepped in, "I think I know where he is" said Dave with relief. "Where?" said Brittany jumping up in her seat. Dave then pointed to the giant Hollywood sign in the distance.

"The cop said he saw a transport truck that had Tyler's same colour scheme drive up the path to the sign. I already called Alvin, he will meet us there". Dave then started the car and drove for the sign. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what was going to happen, if Tyler would forgive them, or would his powers become unstable like Alvin warned.

None of them said a word the whole drive there. By the time they reached the sign, night had fallen. The whole city was a bright blaze of lights as they drove up the dark road to the sign. Dave pulled the car into the parking lot close to the sign and shut off his car.

Everyone hopped out and looked around for a sign of either Alvin or Tyler. The air was calm, almost to calm, making one of those ominious silences. Everyone slowly walked towards the sign, holding each others hand.

"Everyone stop", they all halted in their foot steps, lookking around for the source of the voice. A small bush russled and saw Alvin emerge. He place his finger to his lips as he pointed towards the sign. Everyone stuggled to see throught the darkness and saw the outline of a tall robotic figure standing between two giant letters, looking out over the city.

Alvin gestured everyone to stay as he slowly began to walked towards Tyler. Everyone held their breath as Alvin approached him. As Alvin neared, Tyler suddenly spun around while reaching back and pulling out his gun.

Everyone gave a quiet gasp as Tyler pointed the gun right at Alvin. Alvin just stood there, not flinching or reacting, just staring right up at Tyler. As soon as Tyler saw who it was, he withdrew his gun, and turned back around.

"Why are you here Alvin?" he said as he turned to look back out over the city. "I'm here because I betrayed a brothers trust, and I'm here to appologize". "What's done is done Alvin, it happened, I just want it all to end" he sadly as he looked down.

"The same way you tried to put what happened to your parents behind you, and look at what it is doing to you". Brittany then walked up beside Alvin with everyone standing behind them. "Tyler" said Brittany as she wrapped her arm around Alvin's, "we're so sorry for what we did. We didn't want to hurt you".

Tyler slowly turned, the sound of hydrulics and motors wirring. "You didn't cause me any pain" he said quietly, "They did, what happened today just brought it all back". Everyone saw Tyler's fist slowly clentching as he continued.

"I did everything that was asked of me. I never disobeyed, never did drugs, I worked hard in school, getting honour rolls and high achievements. I go and make a choice for myself, and they throw me out of their lives".

Suddenly he turned around and slamed his fist right into the ground, creating a five meter crater. Everyone remained where they were, afriad to go near him.

Tyler remained still for what seemed like forever, suddenly he turned back to himself, hunched over with with his face looking down.

Then they heard something they never heard come from Tyler, crying. They slowly walked up beside Tyler and saw tears running down his face and hitting the ground. "Everything I did was to make them proud" he wimpered, "now I have nothing but my job in my life".

"Wrong Tyler" said Alvin as they all placed their hands on Tyler, "You have us, we are your family now. We will always be there for you, even if your parents weren't". Tyler looked at them all, tears flowed down his face.

All the chipmunks then jumped onto Tyler and huged him as he burst tears again. Dave and Claire joined in as they all tightly held Tyler, as he continued to cry. "Tyler, we're sorry, I'm sorry" said Alvin quietly, "I didn't mean to reveal what happened with you and your parents".

Tyler was silent, tears continued down his face, then he finally spoke, "It's alright, not even a Prime is perfect, we all make mistakes". Everyone slowly let go of Tyler as he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me" he said as he sighed and looked out over the city. "We are here for you" said Alvin, "Your parents never were. They are not your family anymore though, we are". Tyler gave a smile and chuckled, "I'm screwed then" he said as everyone laughed at Tyler's joke.

Tyler then looked down at them all, "I'm sorry for what you saw this morning, I didn't mean to scare or theaten any of you". "You were angry Tyler, it's understandable. We can only imagin what it is like for you" said Dave as he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler's smile grew then he took a step back, "Well, I think if we are done here, we should head back home, we have a wedding to plan". Everyone agreed as they went for the car. Everyone walked to the car and climbed in, as well as Tyler. He sat down in the back seat next to the chipmunks.

As soon as he was seated, he leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. Dave started the car and headed for home as everyone remained silent. "Tyler, can I ask you one more question?" said Brittany as she looked up at him.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at the chipmunks, giving a smile, "Go ahead". How hard was it for you to hold back all those emtions when you mom was in those drunken depressions". Tyler continued to smile as he looked down.

"It was hard, I always felt like I was on the verge of exploding. But I held it back, to try and giver her some dignaity". Tyler then looked out the window and remained silent. Everyone decide to let him be, he had enough for the day.


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Bells

Chapter 7 Wedding Bells

The last two weeks, Tyler was very positive as he always was. He would tell them some good stories about his parents, and some bad ones. They would see a small emotional reaction when he talked about them, but he managed to always surpress them.

As the wedding day approached, everyone was running around getting everything ready. Brittany was in a panic about everything, but Alvin was calm and relaxed, that just made her even more crazy. Tyler and Alvin would always have fun with that, pestering Brittany until she snapped.

Tyler with Alvin's friends and family threw him a bachelor party, fun games, all man stuff except for the mature stuff. Claire and Brittany's sisters threw her a party as well with her friends, with girl talk, telling deep secrets and goofing around.

When the big day came, the boys took one vehicle while the girls took another to follow wedding tradition. They reached the park, tents were set up and chairs were ready with a alter at the end of a bright red carpet.

Alvin quickly dove into his tent before Brittany could arrive. When she did though, she was breath taken on how beautiful everything was. Flowers everywhere were in full bloom, the sun was shinning bright, and a near by pond was shooting out water in such away that it created a rainbow.

Brittany went into her tent with her sisters and Claire following behind. As soon as the got in, Brittany was instantly hugged by her sisters. "We're so happy for you Brittany" said Eleanor as she hugged her sister. "Alvin is a great man for you" said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled as tears went down her face, "Thank you, you have no idea how long I dreamed about this day" she said as Claire handed Brittany her wedding dress. Brittany pulled it out of the box and held it over her body, they gave Brittany a smile as she retreated for a bit of privacy.

When she finally came out, Claire, Jeanette, and Eleanor gasped in joy. Brittany was beautiful, a long white dress with pink sparkles and thin shoulder straps. Her vail was pulled back to reveal her face, a pink rose was clipped onto her bangs that was above her right eye.

"You look so beautiful" said Claire as she leaned down to hug Brittany. "Thanks Claire" she said as she hugged back. As soon as Claire pulled away, Jeanette and Eleanor went for their turn. "I hope we aren't interupting".

Everyone looked back and saw Tyler standing at the tent enterance with Dave, Toby, and Julie. Dave and Toby were wearing simple tuxedos while Julie had a purple dress . Tyler was wearing his RCMP dress uniform.

Tyler placed his hat under his arm and kneeled down with Dave, Toby and Claire. "We proud of you" said Dave as he gave Brittany a quick hug. "Thanks Dave, how's Alvin?" she said. "He's nervous" said Tyler, "probably the most I ever seen him".

"I thought Primes were brave" said Brittany placing her paws on her hips. "Doesn't mean we still don't get scared" said Tyler as he stood back up. "How about you? are you nervous?" he said looking down at Brittany.

"Yeah, I am" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Don't worry, you both will be fine" said Tyler as he went for the door. "See you at the alter". He then walked out leaving everyone alone. Brittany reached for the bouque and held it infront of her still looking in the mirror.

"Soon I will be Brittany Seville" she said happily. "Good luck Brittany" said Toby as he and Julie walked out the tent. "Are you ready to walk me down the asile?' said Brittany looking up at Dave. He noded with a smile, "Ready as I will ever be" he said.

A few minutes later, they heard the music begin to play as Jeanette and Eleanor went infront and started walking down the asile. Then the bride music began to play as Brittany took a deep breath and lowered her vail.

Dave picked her up in his hand as he steped out of the tent and slowly began to walk. People were all standing looking at Brittany. Some with tears in their eyes and while others snapped pitchures.

Brittany looked at all the faces, there was nobody there she didn't know. She looked staight ahead and saw Alvin standing on a pedestal with his Tyler standing next to him with the priest. Alvin was so cute, he had a tuxedo covering his upper half of his body, while he wore nothing else below as usual.

He was sweating and shaking like crazy, but he had a smile on his face as he watched her approach. Dave set Brittany down on the pedestal infront of Alvin as he took his spot next to Tyler. Alvin smiled at Brittany as he took her hand as they turned to the priest.

The priest then began the ceramony. As soon as he was done, Alvin said his vows. "Brittany" he said as he looked at her covered face. "When we first met, I only saw you as the compition, but I felt something deep down also". Tears emerged from Brittany's eyes as Alvin continued.

"We been though so much over the years, our freindship grew over the years to a realtionship". Tyler felt a small pain shot through his heart when he heard those words, it brought back memories that he wanted to forget.

"We had close calls, there have been struggles, but with us togeather, we pull through. I can't think of anyone I would rather live my life with than you". Tyler then held out his hands and passed Alvin the rings in his hands. Alvin grabed one and gently sliped it onto Brittany's finger. "This ring is a symbol of our love, and is a promise that I will always be here for you, no matter what".

Brittany felt tears roll down her checks as she grabed the second ring and put on Alvin's. "Alvin, you always were here for me. You took care of me and my sisters, and for that, we will forever be thankful. I will always be here for you, and stay by your side. Our life may have twists and turns, but we will face them togeather".

The preist then smiled as he looked down at Alvin and Brittany, "I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride". Alvin lifted Brittany's vail and was stuck by how beautiful she was under there. They each then leaned in close and kissed each other as the audience clapped and cheered.

Alvin and Brittany then pulled away, both with their hearts racing but filled with joy. They stood there as they posed for pitchures, then they hoped off the pedistal and ran into the reception tent with everyone following behind.


	8. Chapter 8 Reception

Chapter 8 Reception

Alvin and Brittany took their seats at the front of the tent for their dinner with their family and Tyler taking their seats next to them. Before their meals arrived, everyone huged Alvin and Brittany in congradulations.

Once everyone was through, they quickly gave each other a kiss as their meals arrived. The room was filled with chatter, everyone was talking with someone and it was getting quiet loud. Everyone was enjoying the meal, they had the best chefs prepare it.

Then over the chatter, everyone heard the tinking of glass. Alvin and Brittany looked down the table to see Tyler standing up adjusting his uniform. "Now" said Tyler with a huge smile on his face, "I understand that the duty of the best man is to make a speech about the couple".

He then began to tap his chin, "Lets see, what good and embarassing dirt do I have on you guys". Everyone chuckled as Tyler turned to Alvin and Brittany. "When I first met Alvin five years ago, to be honest, I saw a person that had great potential, but really self centered and mahco. When I met Brittany two years later, I saw a person with a good heart, but was obessed with looks and winning. Hey, all of you would probalbly say that is true today".

Tyler's smile then changed from a stupid grin to a gental caring one. "But to be honest, over the years, I've seen them grow, grow individually, more mature, more caring, and what more, they grew to be part of each other, two halfs of the same coin. In physics, there is the law of opposites attract. But Alvin and Brittany are proof that the law if flawed".

Brittany felt tears form in her eyes and Alvin wrapped his arms around her. "Alvin, you've been my best friend for the last three years. We always had each others back as our friendship grew to brotherhood. We've seen and done thing that no one could ever imagin were possible. Brittany, you were also like a sister to me. You always tried to help me whenever I was in trouble and always were sensative to my feelings. Because of this, you helped me reconize the better parts of myself".

Tyler then grabed his wine glass, "You both are my family, and I wish you clear horizons in your future togeather as you go down a new road of adventure, my good friends and family". Then he turned to the crowd, "To the bride and groom" he said raising his wine glass.

"To the bride and groom" everyone said as they raised their wine glasses. Everyone then took a drink as Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other and quickly kissed.

Tyler sat back down as Alvin and Brittany got up and walked down the table to where Tyler was sitting. "That was a lovely toast" Brittany said wipping away a tear. "It's from the heart" said Tyler as gently leaned down and gave Alvin and Brittany a hug.

"Now I have to think of just a good of a toast at your wedding" Alvin said giving Tyler a big smile. "Don't worry" said Tyler with a chuckle, holding back the pain, "You will have plenty of time to think of a speech".

"Thanks again" said Brittany as she hugged Tyler's hand. "Don't mention it, now enjoy the rest of you wedding". Alvin and Brittany took each other's paw as they walked back to their seat and finish their meal.

After the meal was done, and Alvin and Brittany cut the cake, and then they shared their first dance as husband and wife. After about two dances, there was a long pause before they heard a familiar voice speak out.

"Alvin, Brittany, I know I didn't get you two a wedding gift, so consider these songs my gift". Alvin and Brittany looked towards the small stage to see Tyler holding a acustic guitar, "All the songs I choosen have to do with love or humour so enjoy".

Tyler then began to play the guitar like a pro, doing notes that were fast and clean. (look at the list below for songs that played)

Everyone danced to Tyler's songs with burst of laughter every so often at the funny parts. Tyler sungs songs about love, marriage and things like that. After the reception was done, Alvin and Brittany went for the limo that was taking them to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Everyone threw rice as Alvin and Brittany dove into the limo, and pulled away to start a new life togeather.

**The next and last story, I wanted to ask you all one thing. Should I kill Tyler Pauwel for good, or let him be and let them all live happily ever after. Tell me what you think. If you have questions, let me know, I will answer one on the real Tyler if you have any, but it will also depend on how personal it is to him. I think this story tells how a normal and seemily happy person can have a dark secret, and how alcohol can affect a whole family. **

**Please, respect the real Tyler's privacy. He worked hard his whole life, and has only suffered because of his parents. He should be just be left alone to live his life the way he sees fit. It is his life, and it is his choices. His parents have no right to do what they did, but it is a personal matter to him. Let him be, and if Ross Bagdasarian should ever read this, don't do anything, just let it be.**

**In the final story, you all will learn the final secrets to Tyler's life, some may shock you. I promise. See you soon.**

**List of songs Tyler sung for Alvin and Brittany's wedding. **

**Brad Paisley- I'm gonna miss her, Waitin on a woman, Little Moments, She's Everything, The world, The Pants, Wrapped Around her Finger, That's Love, Sleeping on the Foldout.**

**Micheal Peterson- I Drink I swear I Steal I lie.**


End file.
